


寻爱启事

by NdebeleSmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NdebeleSmith/pseuds/NdebeleSmith
Summary: 2020德哈夏日本《SUCH》文。ABO设定的夏日恋爱喜剧。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	寻爱启事

**Author's Note:**

> 2020德哈夏日本《SUCH》文。  
> ABO设定的夏日恋爱喜剧。

-1-

从今天早晨睁开眼的第一秒开始哈利·波特就感觉到焦躁。他注视头顶的红色帷幔，回溯模糊的、并不让人愉快的梦境。梦里他好像在和人打架，或者吵架，总之是非常混乱的场面。在调动梦境时他感觉脑子嗡嗡作响，像一台艰难运行着的麻瓜电脑的风箱。他从床上坐起来，套上毛衣，拉开床幔，罗恩和他打招呼：嗨。

引线被点燃，炸弹濒临爆炸。他深呼吸一口气，把平白无故窜起来的怒火压下去，阻止自己的手伸向床头柜上的杯子——他的手在蠢蠢欲动，想把那只杯子拿起来狠狠砸在地上。他的大脑吃力地、吭哧吭哧地运作着，阻拦着他过分焦躁的手。冷静，冷静。大脑对他说，他觉得负责他身体排解怒火热度的风扇已经濒临崩溃。

早。最后他嘟嘟哝哝地说。

他和罗恩一起走向大礼堂。也许是他的错觉，也许是真的，他感觉学校里到处弥漫这一种焦躁的气氛，好像什么大事就要发生一样。但是“焦躁”这个词并不能完全形容这当儿境况。如果一定要找个类比的话，哈利认为，现在有点像达思礼一家围绕达力体重爆发家庭大战前的冷战时刻——空气里所有人的怒气都在气势汹汹地蔓延着、发酵着、角逐着，等待某个临界点一起炸裂开来。他和罗恩在格兰芬多长桌边坐下，哈利低着头凝视他盘子里的南瓜馅饼，耳朵里充满了嗡嗡嗡的说话声、刀叉相碰的刺耳金属声、拉凳子时的刺啦声、还有……

还有无法被完全抑制的信息素搅和在一起到处流淌的声音。所有已经分化的Alpha、Omega们的信息素乱七八糟和在一起，他终于意识到这个早晨最让人难以忍受的地方在哪里。所有复杂的信息素味道在今天早上好像被放大了十倍，各种暧昧不清的味道混杂在一起，恶狠狠地敲击着他大脑的处理器。他想砸东西。他想把这些乱七八糟的信息素味道统统抓起来打包好扔出去，扔进黑湖底下。他想发火。

简直像糟糕的烂泥。简直他妈的就是一团屎。该死的分化期。该死的信息素。该死的该死的该死的该死的南瓜馅饼。该死的——咀嚼食物的声音。为什么所有的人都这么烦？哈利猛地抬起头，瞪着对面起劲嚼着肉馅饼、发出吧唧吧唧声音的罗恩。罗恩和他的凶狠眼神对上，吓了一跳，半个馅饼从嘴上掉下来，砸到了盘子里，盘子滋啦一声翻倒了，把旁边装着南瓜汁的杯子碰掉。

接着，南瓜汁哗啦啦浇到了纳威的袍子上，袍子上的蟾蜍菜福呱一声跳到了拉文德的头发上，拉文德开始尖叫，倒向了帕瓦蒂，帕瓦蒂的魔杖掉下桌，咕噜咕噜滚到了走廊中间，正好被过来的一个斯莱特林踩到。砰！那个斯莱特林倒到地下，礼堂里所有的人都站起来往这边看，大礼堂里形成了围绕斯莱特林漩涡涌起的海浪。

操。哈利小小声地骂出了这个粗鲁的字眼。紧接着他开始内疚。为什么他今天这么暴躁？他为自己说了粗话感到衷心的难过，他试着换上友好、可亲的表情对罗恩微笑了一下——

但这没什么用，罗恩反而噎住了。

“这是哪个傻子的魔杖？”哈利听到一个熟悉的、气急败坏的声音。德拉科·马尔福从地上爬起来，举着帕瓦蒂的魔杖大声向人群吼。

“我的。对不起。”帕瓦蒂站起来，向马尔福伸出手，去拿自己的魔杖。“不小心掉下去了。”

马尔福瞪了她一眼，嘴唇飞快地开合着，不用猜，他一定在咒骂，他这副样子哈利见了太多次，几乎可以从他的嘴型读出来了：“愚蠢的格兰芬多、没脑子的女人、傻瓜、操。”

他也骂了“操”。

教授们还在教师席上坐着，几个级长朝这边看。马尔福不敢挑事，他把魔杖扔给了帕瓦蒂，阴恻恻地走向了斯莱特林的长桌。他把凳子用脚粗暴地拉开，坐了上去，他切馅饼的样子简直像在对那玩意儿处以极刑，而他就是那个刽子手。哈利饶有兴致地观察马尔福的一举一动，很高兴地发现今天早晨心情不好的并非只有他一个人。

“下一节课是什么？”他问旁边一动不动、丝毫不为混乱所干扰的赫敏，她正在看一本厚厚的书。

“是指导课。”赫敏头也不抬地说。

“指导课？”哈利和罗恩同时问道。罗恩更像在哼哼哼。他嘴里塞满了吃的。

“你们有哪怕一次听过麦格教授的通知吗？”赫敏叹了一口气。“是分化。今天庞弗雷夫人会给我们讲分化要注意的事项——非常重要。”

“你不会连这种课都要预习吧？”一旁的弗雷德感兴趣地看向了赫敏手里的书。

“当然。”赫敏的脸涨红了。“生理知识也是非常重要的一门学问——可能你们不知道，巫师和麻瓜之间在性别上的微妙差异也很值得研究，从Alpha、Omega、Beta的分化历史中，我们可以看出人类繁衍生存所经历过的必要生存选择和变异过程 ，”她看到弗雷德和乔治憋笑挤眉弄眼的脸，继续坚持地说：“总之，绝对不是仅仅知道——”

“——不要乱标记Omega就够了。”

罗恩把她的句子补充完，韦斯莱兄弟终于疯狂地大笑起来。赫敏的脸更红了，雀斑也更明显，她转过头来恶狠狠地瞪着罗恩：“你闭嘴吧，你这个只知道吃饭睡觉的傻瓜。”

说完后，她就拿着她手里的书和她凳子旁边装着至少二十本书的沉重书包走了。哈利瞟了一眼，赫敏手上的书是《关于Alpha、beta和Omega不可不知的1000条知识》。

“我觉得我说的一点问题都没有。”罗恩和哈利往教室里走的时候说，“最重要的不就是这个吗？如果你是个Alpha，你就不要乱标记Omega，如果你是Omega，就要避免被一个傻瓜Alpha标记，如果你是个Beta，你就可以快快乐乐地生活，偶尔腾出一个半天来解决一下短暂的几乎没有的发情期——1000条不可不知的知识，她在搞笑吗？又不是魔法史考试！”

“是啊是啊。”哈利沉闷地回应。

“我真希望我是个Beta，但是我的哥哥们都变成了Alpha，我看我也不能例外——赫敏，女孩子一般都是变Omega的，我见过的alpha女生不超过一打。唉，Alpha倒也没什么不好，有名的魁地奇球员们有一大半都是Alpha，虽然最好的追球手总是Omega——但是我觉得Alpha的发情期太麻烦了，简直和Omega的热潮期一样麻烦——你呢，哈利？你觉得你会分化成什么？”

“是啊是啊——对不起，你刚刚说什么？”

罗恩再一次盯了哈利一会儿。“你不正常。”他肯定地得出这个结论，“我猜你多半也快要分化了。”

哈利的脸迅速地涨红起来。莫名其妙。真他妈的莫名其妙。他们走到教室门口，和一群斯莱特林正巧打了个照面，为首的正是德拉科·马尔福。他和马尔福的眼神碰上，两个人都照惯例恶狠狠地剜了对方一眼，马尔福的嘴里念念有词。

哈利的腿猛地一软，他的心脏随之剧烈跳动了一下，他扯住了罗恩的袖子。

“你刚刚怎么了？”罗恩和他找位置坐下的时候问道。

“马尔福。”哈利咬牙切齿。“他进门时对我施了个无声软腿咒。混蛋。”

*  
尽管庞弗雷夫人尽可能地将指导课内容用平板、单调的方式讲出来，仿佛是要与宾斯教授攀比谁的课堂更无聊，但是没有人睡觉。课堂上充满窃窃私语和一阵又一阵莫名其妙的傻笑。每当庞弗雷夫人讲到关于分化性别的一件注意事项，教室里都会掀起一阵小小的浪潮。已经分化的同学们都悄悄低下头，来躲避周围人投来的打探和好奇的目光，而没有分化的同学们互相推搡，嘻笑，讲着从巫师周刊上看来的、无聊的黄色笑话。

哈利从来没有这么觉得上公共课会有这么折磨人。他可能真的快要分化了——哈利想。他的头很晕，他的嗅觉似乎变得空前灵敏。巨大教室里各种微妙的气味在空气中混合又发酵，闷热得像夏天中午的占卜课课堂。头晕。哈利用手肘撑着头，试图让眼睛对焦在庞弗雷夫人身上。她在讲什么？他努力去分辨庞弗雷夫人的声音。Omega。Omega的发情期。会有筑巢行为。哈利的脑子仿佛长上了翅膀飞到了空中。马尔福的软腿咒还没退效，他的腿还酥酥麻麻的，没有力气。哈利并不知道解咒——而赫敏又坐在离他很远的地方。该死的该死的该死的马尔福。他使劲地在心里咒骂。正在这时他听到了马尔福的声音，为什么他会听到马尔福的声音呢？明明马尔福离他很远。

“只有你们这种傻大个才会分化成没脑子的Alpha，被信息素冲昏头脑。我就算变成Alpha也不会像她说的那样的——闭嘴，别再嚷嚷这些没用的东西了——”

傻瓜马尔福。

*  
-2-

一夜之间，城堡的每个角落都被马尔福的寻物启事占领了——刚刚从张贴满绿色寻物启事的走廊下来，哈利就看到高尔和克拉布一人抱着一沓绿色的纸，正站在大礼堂的门口向每个人散发。说是散发，倒不如说是用他们的拳头把这些寻物启事砸到每个人脸上。哈利从赫敏脸上扯下一张，顺便拉住了想要冲上去揍高尔的罗恩。“别和他们计较。”哈利警告罗恩。“斯内普在教师长桌前坐着呢。”

“混球。”罗恩扯开长条凳坐下来，气鼓鼓地开始吃盘子里的水果馅饼。

“那上面写的什么？”赫敏问道。

“马尔福弄丢了东西。”哈利言简意赅地说。“他在上面威胁要对偷他东西的人施恶咒。”

“傻逼。”罗恩同样言简意赅地评价。

“活该。”哈利对罗恩的评价表示赞同。

说完他们就开始吃早饭。准确地说，只有罗恩一个人开始认认真真、一心一意地吃早饭。赫敏一只手翻着她手里的厚厚课本，一手把蛋饼往嘴里塞，结果塞到了脸上。而哈利坐在桌子前，手里拿着那张绿色的寻物启事，上面用银色的、粗粗笨笨的花体字写着“偷走东西的家伙最好立刻把东西还给我，否则我就要朝他施恶咒了！”，他攥着那张纸，他闻到了那上面散发出来的，奇妙的味道。像带薄荷味的墨水，他嗅着，气味丝丝缕缕散发出来，一根线一样，搅动着他的嗅觉，让他有点着迷。

“你在干嘛嘛——”罗恩嘴里塞满了蛋饼，嘟嘟哝哝地问他。

“没事 。”哈利说。他尽可能不引起好友的注意，把这张纸折了起来塞进了衣服口袋里。他不知道自己为什么要这么做，但很快他给了自己一个听起来很不错的理由：下次去霍格莫德时，要去文人局羽毛笔店问问老板，有没有这个味道的墨水卖。

*  
“你说谁会偷马尔福的东西？”

上完最后一节草药学课，哈利、赫敏和罗恩吃完了晚饭，在公共休息室挑了他们最喜欢的一个角落坐下来。赫敏在写天文学论文的草稿，而罗恩愁眉苦脸地编造着自己未来一周的厄运。哈利本来在读一本魔咒课相关的书，但他瞥见了恶咒部分的内容，于是马尔福的寻物启事立刻蹦进了他的脑海，他抬起头，问道。

“不知道，不过他被偷是活该。”罗恩立刻说，“谁让他平时老是显摆，看我买了这个，看我买了那个的。”

“他丢了什么东西啊？”赫敏抬头问。

罗恩摇了摇头，哈利耸了耸肩膀。

就在这时，公共休息室的门被推开了，弗雷德和乔治冲了进来，和他们一起冲进来的还有皮皮鬼。

通常来说，皮皮鬼是不被允许进公共休息室的，因为他会把一切都搞得乱七八糟，这是邓布利多对他的要求。但是——

“我们有好玩的事要说！”弗雷德大声嚷嚷，“思来想去，觉得还是皮皮鬼老兄说起来最带劲！”

皮皮鬼摇头晃脑，怀里抱着一把怪模怪样的六弦琴，他一边拨弦一边唱：“他的内裤被偷走啦！他的内衣也被偷走啦！色鬼看上了马尔福！马尔福宝宝糟糕啦！糟——糕——啦！”

他唱完歌，举起手里的六弦琴和大家鞠躬，格兰芬多们纷纷热情地送上掌声，公共休息室里爆发出持续的嬉笑。赫敏的脸也绷不住了：“你说的是真的吗？马尔福的内裤被偷走了？”

“可不是嘛，书呆子小姐。”皮皮鬼兴高采烈地说，“千真万确呀！马尔福把负责给斯莱特林洗衣服的小精灵抓起来问它：是不是你把我的内衣偷走了？结果那个可怜的小精灵都给哭啦！”

他嬉皮笑脸地说着，显然对被冤枉的小精灵毫无同情之心。

“如果有人半夜溜达偷东西，画像们应该会看到吧？”赫敏追问道。

“没有人看到！”皮皮鬼说，“斯莱特林门口的画像们说，根本没有人经过。”

“呕，”罗恩夸张地做着动作，“那就是斯莱特林自己人干的啰！斯莱特林们怎么这么变态啊？偷马尔福的内裤的人是想去见识一下世界上最恶心的东西吗？”

乔治招呼皮皮鬼：“谢谢你的演出，老兄，你能不能去赫奇帕奇和拉文克劳各唱一遍？”

皮皮鬼滑稽地敬了个礼，飞出了公共休息室。

“等着看好戏吧。”罗恩憋着笑说，“我要看看明天马尔福怎么有脸再走进大礼堂。”

他们又各自做起手上的功课来。哈利盯着魔咒书上的字，听到安吉丽娜和弗雷德咯咯笑着讨论是不是斯莱特林哪个变态看上了马尔福。说不定是那个长得像头母牛的女生咧。弗雷德说，看上了那个小白脸，所以偷偷去偷了人家的内裤。

那个女生分化成了alpha啊。安吉丽娜说。那马尔福——不会是个Omega吧？

男的Omega！大家又叽叽咕咕地笑起来。话说回来马尔福那家伙真的很像Omega诶。有人说道，那么苍白！那么瘦！看起来像颗豆芽菜！

“好主意。”他听到罗恩说，“我要编，下个礼拜五，德拉科马尔福会分化成一个Omega，正好特里劳妮让做一则关于别人的预言。”

*  
-3-

皮皮鬼的歌谣迅速传遍了学校，并且添油加醋衍生出了各个版本。他们去海格的小屋上保护神奇动物课的时候 ，一个赫奇帕奇男孩兴奋地对他们说：“喂，你们知道吗？马尔福和人约炮结果被人偷了内裤，结果光着屁股从八巨怪棒打傻巴拿巴的挂毯那里跑回了斯莱特林寝室。”

“这谣言也太离谱了。”赫敏评价道。

“但是很好玩。”罗恩说，他扯着嗓子对赫奇帕奇说：“喂，听说马尔福还分化成了Omega哦！”

哈利和赫敏都皱起了眉头。

“就算马尔福很可恶，但用分化成Omega来开他的玩笑很不好。”赫敏板着脸说，“男生分化成Omega根本没什么好值得被嘲笑的。那只是一种生理特征——取笑生理特征是不可取的。”说罢，她昂着头快步走到了前面。

罗恩吐了吐舌头。

“赫敏一定也会分化成Omega的。”罗恩小声对哈利说，“我忘了这个，怪不得她不高兴了。”

哈利又一次感觉到了烦躁。他深深地吸了一口气，忍住说脏话和板着脸的冲动，最后他对罗恩说：“待会你自己和她道歉喔。”

那天下午他们和斯莱特林一起上了魔药课。这堂魔药课相当不同寻常，因为平时的课堂上，德拉科·马尔福总是会大声地附和斯内普，用讨厌的声调嘲讽哈利的魔药，但他今天相当安静。等到斯内普宣布动手开始熬制增智剂时，马尔福挑了角落的一个工作台坐下来，开始板着脸切自己的银豌豆。

格兰芬多们在坩埚咕噜咕噜的煮水声中小声嘻嘻哈哈，讨论着马尔福的遭窃事故，在斯内普走出教室的空当，西莫和迪安甚至对着马尔福吹起了口哨。哈利坐在马尔福斜前方的位置，他偷偷回了几次头去看那家伙，发现马尔福的脸阴沉得可怕。究竟是什么人会去偷马尔福的内裤呢？他思索着，不知不觉把锅里的雏菊根和犰狳胆汁煮过了头。

“看来应该先给你灌上两大壶增智剂你才能开始熬制它。”斯内普嘶嘶的声音响起来，不知道什么时候他已经走回了教室 ，走到了哈利桌子旁边。“零分，波特，又一个零分，你把犰狳胆汁都浪费了，你真的一点都没有做魔药的天分。”他说完，指了指马尔福的方向：“去看看马尔福先生怎么做的，也许你的脑子能开窍。”

哈利只好拖着步子走到马尔福旁边。马尔福看他走了过来，露出一个嫌恶的表情，接着低头搅拌自己的魔药。他们分别站在坩埚两边，中间隔着一道雾蒙蒙的水蒸气帘子，哈利盯着坩埚里的液体涌起气泡又裂开，觉得热气让脑袋昏昏沉沉的。之后，他又闻到了那种味道：近似薄荷香味墨水的香味。这味道又一次细细地、卷曲着传过来，有时浓烈一些，有时又几乎闻不到。

他真的对这味道着迷了。

是马尔福身上的味道。他想到自己竟然会对马尔福身上的味道着迷，感到有点难为情。他抬起头，正好和马尔福的眼神对上。马尔福眨了眨眼。

“别盯着我看。无聊。”马尔福说。

“才没有盯着你看呢。”他反击道。

马尔福翻了个白眼，就在这时哈利突然感觉到腿一麻，接着就摔倒在了地上。

“你他妈的为什么又施软腿咒——”哈利怒不可遏地叫到。

周围的人都看过来，斯内普厉声责问：“波特，马尔福，你们在干嘛？”

“马尔福对我施了个软腿咒，先生。”哈利扶着工作台歪歪扭扭爬了起来，感觉腿仍然站不稳。

“我没有。”马尔福抵赖到。

“上课说粗话，”斯内普说，“格兰芬多扣十分。”

哈利瞪了马尔福一眼，马尔福皱起了鼻子，好像在看一只害虫一样看着他。

  
*  
-4-

又一次，他感觉到心烦意乱。罗恩和赫敏道了歉，现在两个人正一边吃巧克力饼一边讨论变形课的作业，他们交谈着，哈利根本插不进去话。这让他觉得自己像被抛弃了一样。你反应过度了，一个宽容大方的他对自己说。但是我就是很恼火。那个刻薄、焦躁的自己回应。

于是他抱起书本从公共休息室的沙发上站起来，罗恩和赫敏还在起劲地说着什么，甚至没和他挥挥手再见。他气冲冲地走上男生宿舍的楼梯，迪安和西莫正在宿舍里玩巫师棋，他没理会他们发出的热情邀约，掀开床幔，猛地躺在了床上。无由来的怒火灼烧着他，被马尔福下午施过软腿咒的腿似乎又开始发软了。他会不会真的要分化了？他焦虑地想。我会分化成什么呢，alpha还是beta？但最好的找球手都是Omega……

他朦朦胧胧地睡着了。梦里他心情变得相当愉悦，熟悉的薄荷味墨水味道又充盈了他的鼻腔。早晨醒来的时候，他似乎觉得这味道仍然萦绕在身上。

又是无聊的一天。又是和罗恩一起走到大礼堂，然后坐下来，吃饭，上课，去图书馆写作业。但不一样的事发生在晚饭时间，晚饭时间的时候，邓布利多从自己的位置上站了起来：“各位，我们的管理员费尔奇先生有一些话想和大家说。”

费尔奇阴恻恻地站到教师席中央去，洛里斯夫人凶恶地喵喵叫着 ，为主人增加声势。

“最近，霍格沃茨里发生了好几起不良盗窃事件。”他用嘶哑的声音说道，凸起的、灯泡般的眼睛四下环顾，恶狠狠地盯着学生们，“斯莱特林的马尔福先生已经损失了许多东西，包括书本、日记、贴身衣物——”

下面的学生们发出了吃吃的笑声。费尔奇更恼怒了。

“这是非常严肃的盗窃事件！”他又一次强调，“今天，马尔福先生来报告，他的魁地奇球衣也丢了，我希望盗窃者能站出来，归还马尔福先生的财物，否则——”

邓布利多轻轻地咳嗽了两声。他走上前来，费尔奇怏怏不乐地退了下去。

弗雷德和乔治对着马尔福吹起口哨来：“仰慕者连球衣都偷走了，斯莱特林的找球手要没衣服穿啦！”

“韦斯莱先生和韦斯莱先生，请安静。”邓布利多洪亮地说，这一下，大家都噤声了。“盗窃行为是相当值得引起我们重视的。当然，我相信，在座的不会有人存心去占有他人的财物，我更愿意相信这是非学生所为。”他眨了眨眼睛，“但是，如果不是我们的学生，能够突破霍格沃茨的种种守卫，那这个盗贼一定相当危险。总之，如果是在座的哪一位和马尔福先生开玩笑，请尽快结束你的恶作剧，否则，我们就要组织老师严肃处理这件盗窃案，甚至考虑重新开始宵禁制度了。”

大家面面相觑。哈利扭头去看斯莱特林那边的马尔福，却发现赫敏正盯着他看。

“看我干吗？”哈利问。

“没事。”赫敏摇了摇头。

*  
格兰芬多们结伴走回公共休息室。

“真的会是外来的盗贼吗？”拉文德问罗恩。

“怎么会有人专门来霍格沃茨偷马尔福的内衣嘛！”罗恩大大咧咧地说，“我看就是斯莱特林的人干的，要么是恶作剧，要么就是真的有人迷恋上了马尔福。”

哈利和赫敏走在后面，哈利感觉到赫敏开始烦躁了。就像几天前的他自己一样，赫敏绷着嘴，对来问作业的纳威一个字一个字往外蹦，似乎多说一个字她就会就地爆炸。

哈利小心翼翼地问她：“心情很差哦？”

赫敏立刻瞪大了眼睛：“怎么会！”

直到回到公共休息室，拉文德和罗恩仍然在热烈地交谈。哈利和赫敏闲聊了一会儿，赫敏突然改变话题问道：“喂，哈利，你最近有没有干什么？”

哈利不明所以。

“我什么都没有干啊。”他讲。

赫敏若有所思地点了点头。

*  
-5-  
现在是半夜两点半钟，但德拉科·马尔福却不在床上睡觉。他蜷缩在斯莱特林公共休息室的沙发背后，这里是不容易被人注意到的死角。

他在蹲守小偷。

一开始，只是几件衣服丢了，后来，他的日记本也不见了，他喜欢的小说没有了，甚至连他最喜欢的袖扣和领带也消失了。每天醒来他都会发现一两样物品的丢失，甚至在他张贴寻物启事、报告管理员后，小偷仍然肆无忌惮地行动着，这简直要把他气死了。

“我一定要抓住这个小偷。”他在斯莱特林公共休息室宣布。他恶狠狠地瞪着房间里的诸位，在德拉科的眼里，现在所有人都是犯罪嫌疑人。下午，布雷斯和潘西建议他喝足量的咖啡，去蹲守那个无法无天的小偷。

“我想知道到底谁会迷恋你的内裤。”潘西说。

他稍微地动了动坐麻了的腿和胳膊。现在是两点三十五分了，盗贼会出现吗？

不管盗贼会不会出现，他明天早晨的课铁定要睡过去了。咖啡只让他头疼、心跳加速，但根本让他精神不起来，随着时间一分一秒地流逝，他感觉自己的脑袋越来越昏昏沉沉了。

在三点钟的时候，他躺在地板上，睡着了。

*  
-6-  
尽管德拉科再三宣称，谁敢把今天早晨的事说出去，谁就完蛋了。但是，在上午第二节课的时候，全校的人似乎都知道了发生在德拉科·马尔福身上的离奇事件。

德拉科·马尔福身上的衣服被偷了。

这简直难以置信。一整个上午，只要逮着机会，德拉科就拼命回想昨天晚上的事情。他睡着了——他躺在地板上睡着了。他睡得还挺香的，他做了个不太好意思说出口的梦，梦里的另一位主人公面目模糊。他们接了吻，身体缠绕在一起，他记得自己轻轻咬了对方的脖子，而且感到一种目眩神迷的快乐。

早晨七点半，他被布雷斯摇晃醒来，他发现自己身上的T恤不见了，自己光溜溜地躺在地板上，身上披着一块公共休息室沙发上的毯子。

“我看，多半真的是变态 。”布雷斯说，“迷恋你，偷你的衣服，还怕你着凉，给你盖了毯子。”

“问题是，怎么可能混进斯莱特林的休息室呢？多半是斯莱特林的人干的。”潘西进一步推断到。

德拉科把自己身边的斯莱特林同学回想一遭，觉得不论是谁都非常恶心。他神思恍惚 ，魔咒课上 ，他甚至一挥魔杖把弗利维教授的眼镜弄飞了。弗利维的眼镜飞到了格兰芬多们的桌子边，砸到了哈利·波特脑袋上。

哈利·波特正埋头在桌子上睡觉，被眼镜砸中，他迷迷糊糊地抬起头来。

“多亏马尔福先生的蹩脚魔咒，让我们发现了一个上课睡觉的同学。”弗利维走过去，把眼镜拿起来戴上，“波特先生！打起精神来！”

德拉科看到波特眼睛下面也有两个大大的黑眼圈。波特努力挺直腰板，又慢慢地垂下头去，他旁边的大门牙推了他一把，他又猛地直起身来。

直起身来的时候，波特伸了伸脖子。

德拉科眯起眼睛，发现波特脖子上有一个小小的、红色的印记。

  
*  
-7-

哈利最近总是睡不好。

他每天十点半就会哈欠连天地上床，早晨要罗恩不断喊他才起得来，但是他每天仍然觉得非常之困，常常在上课时候倒头睡着。他的身体总是酸痛，就好像梦里被人拉起来打了一场难熬的魁地奇。累的要命——但是，梦总是好的，模糊的，让人快乐。

晚上九点半，罗恩给拉文德展示自己的占卜课作业。“如果我预测的准确的话，”罗恩说，“明天德拉科·马尔福就要分化成Omega啦。”

拉文德咯咯地笑。赫敏在一边写作业，她看起来很认真，哈利由衷地敬佩她。他继续写自己的魔药课论文，但是握笔的手渐渐松开了，眼前的字也开始忽大忽小，最后他哈欠连天地和赫敏告别，打算去睡觉。

赫敏头也不抬地说：“晚安。”

他这才发现，赫敏面前的羊皮纸上被戳了很多墨点，她一个字都没有写。

哈利默默走开了。他穿过公共休息室，一堆六年级和七年级的学生聚在一起喝黄油啤酒，啤酒和他们身上遮掩不住的信息素味道混杂在一起。没有好闻的味道，哈利想，还不如德拉科·马尔福身上的味道呢。

他呆了一秒。接着他小声地“呸”了一声。马尔福那个混账。两次软腿咒的仇我还没有报呢。他走进寝室，往床上和衣一躺，很快就陷入了朦朦胧胧的梦境。

*  
-8-  
德拉科盯着面前的门把手。

刚刚，他要去天文台，去写天文课的作业，标记星星的位置，但是在走上八楼的时候楼梯突然自己变化了道路，他来到了一处从来没有来过的地方。这里有一副画着巨怪棒打傻巴拿巴场景的挂毯。除此之外什么都没有。他绕着这地方走了几圈，脑子里想着别的事。突然，他发现面前的墙上多了一只门把手出来，而刚刚那里明明是空白一片。

怎么回事？他小心翼翼地伸出手，拧开了门把手，门应声而开，里面显示出一个房间的轮廓。德拉科踌躇了一下，拔出了魔杖，慢慢地走了进去。

“有人吗？”他对房间喊道。

没有人回答他。房间很大，里面堆着乱七八糟的东西，中间是一片空地，空地上似乎摆着什么东西，好像一张床垫。他走过去，发现那床垫上赫然堆放着他消失的衣物、领带、袖扣、球衣，还有他的日记本和喜欢的小说，全部一样不少在那儿，德拉科张大了嘴巴。

这是小偷藏东西的地方！但这又有点怪异：衣服和球衣都被堆成了一个半圆形，上面还放着一直枕头，就好像，就好像——

就好像有人用他的衣服搭了一个小小的窝一样。

他轻轻地捡起自己的一件T恤来，放到鼻子边闻了闻，果然，有信息素的味道，信息素味道很轻，像冬天雪落在松针上的味道。

事实碎片拼接起来，德拉科意识到，有一个正在分化的Omega在偷他的衣服筑巢。

*  
-9-

梦是愉快的。梦里他在转动，在飞，他坐着扫帚穿过云层又落下，那个常常在梦里出现的、模糊的身影来迎接他。哈利觉得心跳的很快，同时他意识到自己在勃起。模糊的身影和他接吻，他鼻腔里充满对方身上好闻的味道，像，像薄荷，像新鲜的、带着香气的墨水。

另一张嘴唇在他嘴唇上磨蹭，他想要更多。他觉得好像有水洒在了自己身上，他扭动身体把湿掉的衣服脱下来。“湿掉了。”对方说，“不是衣服湿掉了，是你湿掉了。”对方引导他去摸自己的身体，黏黏糊糊的热度，他从来没有碰触过的地方突然变成了他快感的开关所在。还想接吻，他想着，对方果然亲了上来，但随之而来的是越来越清晰的面孔——

德拉科·马尔福。

他大声叫起来。德拉科·马尔福就在他面前，张大嘴巴，一脸震惊。哈利摇了摇脑袋，这是梦。他想，但为什么是德拉科·马尔福来我的梦里啊？

大概因为那家伙身上的味道真的很好闻。

算了。哈利自言自语。既然是梦里，是谁都无所谓了，只要有这一点快感就可以了，于是他对幻象马尔福说：“来和我接吻。”

结果幻象没有如他所愿地靠过来，而是皱着眉头：“你在说什么胡话！喂！波特！给我把你的裤子穿上！”

至此，哈利·波特才踅摸出这并非梦境的证据。过去，梦里的幻象总是一切如他所愿，给他一切所求所需，他使劲摇晃脑袋，掐了自己一把，发现自己分明是在现实中。他环顾四周，完全陌生的房间，他又看自己：光溜溜的腿，旁边是裤子和内裤，在极度震惊中，他朝马尔福大吼：“看我干吗？转过去！”

马尔福一边转过去一边吼回来：“谁想看你！你简直他妈的是视觉暴力！”

哈利穿上了裤子，穿裤子的时候他发现自己的屁股真的湿了，空气里到处是马尔福的味道，薄荷和墨水的香气让他的屁股又流出水来。

他分化了。他分化了他分化了他怎么真的分化了。屁股流水——这是Omega发情的征兆，他变成Omega了！他为什么会在陌生的地方分化？为什么德拉科·马尔福会在这里？他又看自己坐着的床垫上，铺着各类衣物，还有一件斯莱特林的魁地奇队袍。

“你穿好了没有？”马尔福声音怪异地问。

“好，好了。”哈利结结巴巴地回答。

马尔福转过身来，哈利发现他捏着鼻子，脸色通红。

“你——”哈利犹犹豫豫地问到。

下一秒，马尔福跑到房间的一个角落，松开捏鼻子的手，狠命地吸了一口气，然后又伸手捏住鼻子，走到哈利面前，质问到：

“喂，你他妈为什么要偷我的衣服筑巢？”

*  
-10-

哈利没有和罗恩一起出现。罗恩和拉文德一起出现了。

赫敏不知道自己现在应该先关心前一个问题还是后一个问题，于是她劝自己去思考消失咒的五个要点。

如果练熟练的话，说不定可以把罗纳德·韦斯莱或者拉文德·布朗中的一个变消失掉，或者两个一起变消失掉。

“哈利呢？”最后是纳威问出了这个问题。

罗恩挠了挠头发：“不知道哎，我今天一大早叫他，没有人理我，我拉开他的床幔，发现他已经不见了。”

“哈利会去干什么呢？”纳威自言自语，“平时他都最后一个起床的。”

罗恩转过头，对旁边的赫敏嬉皮笑脸：“赫敏，我待会可不可以看看你天文学作业的几个答案，我昨天没有标出火星的位置。”

因为观星作业的时候你在和拉文德说话。赫敏在心里默默地说。她想要把作业摔到桌上去，还想痛骂罗纳德·韦斯莱这个无敌蠢蛋。最后她说：“作业是要独立完成的，你完全可以自己找到火星，是你自己不好好看的。”

纳威说：“可是，火星昨天真的很难找，我也没有找到。”

赫敏从书包里掏出星宫图放在了纳威面前。

“看完以后帮我交给老师喔。”她说，然后站起来朝礼堂门口走去。

罗恩看着纳威欢天喜地地翻开星宫图，突然觉得相当不爽。

*  
-11-

占卜课上，大家轮流和小组同学朗读自己上周的预言，和本周发生的事情相互对照。

“本周五，德拉科·马尔福会分化成为一个Omega。”罗恩念完最后一条预言，拉文德发出了咯咯的笑声。在此之前，罗恩的预言还有“我会摔断一条腿”“和亲爱之人吵架并收到伤害”“魔药课被斯内普教授训斥”“在魁地奇赛上被一株曼德拉草咬伤”，每一个都相当无厘头，拉文德对每条语言都奉上咯咯的笑声，这让罗恩很得意。

“德拉科·马尔福分化成了alpha。”在上课前匆匆出现的哈利说，“你的预言只对了一半。”

“你怎么知道的？另外，你今天去干吗了？”罗恩放下笔记簿，问道。

哈利看起来有点面红耳赤。他深深地吸了一口气：“好吧，我告诉你几件事情，但是你要绝对保密，除了赫敏，和谁都不能说——尤其是拉文德。”

“我才不会和她说秘密！”罗恩偷偷瞟一眼拉文德，发现她在问特里劳妮用茶叶占卜的事，才激烈地小声说。“是什么事情？”

哈利用指头敲着桌子。

“第一，呃，我，分化了。”

“什么——”

“第二，我是Omega。第三，德拉科是alpha。第四，德拉科·马尔福的东西是我无意识偷的。第五……我可能，可能会……和马尔福交往，不对……暂时绑定一段时间。”

罗恩的嘴已经无法再张大了，他的眼白已经瞪到比黑眼珠多三倍。

*  
-12-

当德拉科意识到再不呼吸他就要窒息而亡的时候，他松开捏着鼻子的手吸了一口气。

全是信息素的味道。刹那之间，他感觉到头昏目眩，他几乎立刻勃起，周身血脉跳动，连带心脏也砰砰砰起来，像一面鼓。

我——该不会，在波特面前分化吧。他想着，但是生理情况不由他控制，他发现自己的勃起肿胀到了可怖的地步，而他的皮肤开始渴求和另一具身体接触，他想——他想，他想把身体放到别人的身体里抽插。他的血液在沸腾，他松开了捏着自己鼻子的手，越来越浓郁的Omega信息素进入他的鼻腔。

而另一面，波特看起来也要昏倒了。

我一定也在释放信息素吧，德拉科想，看来我可能是个alpha——操，最好的找球手可都是Omega啊，他走神了一瞬间，波特是Omega，那波特以后会永远厉害过我了。但是他没有想太久关于魁地奇的事，波特叫了起来，波特的手捂在屁股上，在宽松睡衣裤子下，德拉科看到他肌肉收缩的动作。

Omega被催情了。

“我好难受。”先说出这句话的是波特，他摘下了眼镜，眼眶里充满生理性泪水，“为什么分化会这么难受？”

德拉科想说我也很难受啊操你有什么好抱怨的，但是他张开嘴，发现自己什么都说不出来。他不自觉地朝波特靠近，直到他的嘴唇贴上了波特的脸。

“什么都别想，”德拉科说，“我们就是在，呃，互助。”

  
*  
-13-

“你现在有事吗？”罗恩神神秘秘坐到了她面前。

“我要预习功课，所以你有话快讲。”赫敏说。

“我和你说，马尔福的东西——是哈利偷的。”

赫敏点了点头。

“喂，你不会很惊讶吗？”罗恩讶异地说，“你干嘛一副早就料到的样子啊？”

赫敏平静地翻开自己数学占卜的书和练习簿，一边写着预习笔记一边说：“早该想到了。普通巫师根本没法随便进入霍格沃茨，更不要说偷东西了，而且鬼魂们都看不见小偷，小偷一定有隐身衣或者隐身术。斯莱特林的地窖要口令或者蛇佬腔才可以打开。只偷马尔福一个人说明小偷对马尔福相当有执念——这几个条件加在一起，哈利就非常值得怀疑了吧？”

罗恩被赫敏飞快的语速和逻辑震懵了好一会儿。

“那，那你肯定不知道哈利分化成了Omega！马尔福是个alpha！他们还，还……还临时绑定了……”罗恩在说到这个词的时候突然感觉口干舌燥。绑定，分化，alpha和Omega。他突然闪过一个荒诞的念头，等到他分化成alpha、赫敏分化成Omega的时候，他们是不是也可以……

赫敏只是点了点头：“哦，这样。”

“喂，你的朋友和讨厌的马尔福绑定了，你好歹给点反应嘛。”

赫敏终于抬起头，盯着罗恩的眼睛：“你和我讲八卦的时间还不如用来和拉文德聊天。”说完，她低下头继续写数学占卜笔记了。

罗恩气呼呼地离开了。

*  
-14-

筑巢，是指Omega在发情期前的一种行为。Omega会用自己所绑定的alpha的贴身物品给自己筑造一个“安全巢”，安全巢内的alpha信息素残留会有助于Omega排解发情期的激素紊乱问题。

在少部分时刻，没有绑定alpha的Omega也会做出筑造安全巢的举动。他们会搜集心仪类型alpha的物品进行筑巢。需要注意的是，筑巢行为必须在双方知情的情况下进行，擅自盗用他人物品进行筑巢是违背道德准则的行为。

*  
-15-

发情期过去后，哈利发现伴随自己近半个月的暴躁情绪一扫而空。随之而来的是一种全新的、陌生的情绪波动。当他在教室里和德拉科·马尔福上同一节课的时候，他开始紧张又快乐。他在座位上低头看书，却在思考马尔福有没有在看他。有很多次，他偷偷去看马尔福，会发现马尔福也在偷偷看他，这时候他感觉到出奇的快乐。有的时候他们会在没人的走廊接吻。他把鼻子凑到马尔福脖子上闻味道，薄荷的凉冰冰和墨水的香味交织在一起，是相当适合夏天的味道。

算是——恋爱吗？德拉科仍然会在魔药课上嘲笑他，他也会毫不客气的反击，但是当四下无人，只有他们两个的时候，一切又变得那么安静又甜蜜，他们接吻，抚摸对方的身体，在黑湖边他们又偷偷做过几次爱，每一次都比上一次更让人目眩神迷。在结束后他们靠在一起，互相嗅着对方的腺体，就像两只动物在确认伙伴的身份。

盗窃事件不了了之了。德拉科和费尔奇报告是有人恶作剧拿了他的东西，现在恶作剧已经结束了。费尔奇嘟嘟哝哝嚷嚷着要重开宵禁，但是没人愿意搭理他，他只能吓唬一二年级的学生。

在分化后的第三个礼拜，德拉科·马尔福和哈利·波特第一次公开约会，他们一起去了霍格莫德。他们的同行引发了一阵轩然大波，皮皮鬼还为此编了一首难听的歌，但他只写出一句歌词：“傻宝宝波特亲马尔福，傻宝宝马尔福亲波特，傻宝宝爱上了傻宝宝！”，因此，他只能用不同的难听曲调唱同一句话，直到血人巴罗彻底腻烦，对着皮皮鬼做出了噤声手势。

在三把扫帚酒吧，德拉科和哈利各自喝下了三杯黄油啤酒，脸都变得红红的。他们趴在吧台上，歪着头看着对方，在酒精让一切变得昏昏沉沉之前，哈利先开口说了话。

他说：“喂，德拉科·马尔福，我，还蛮喜欢你的。”

过了很久，很久，久到哈利都要睡着的时候，德拉科回答了。

德拉科说：“那我，我非常，喜欢你。”

*  
故事的其他部分：

特里劳妮教授给罗恩的作业打了一个O，因为罗恩的五则寓言中，有四个半全部应验。

首先，他和赫敏·格兰杰吵了架，受到了很大的伤害，因此在魔药课上他决定不请求赫敏的帮助，煮坏了魔药，并被斯内普狠狠责骂了一顿。由于心情过分沮丧，他以生病为由拒绝了拉文德同去霍格莫德的邀请，呆在了宿舍。而纳威以为罗恩真的生病了，试图把他送到校医院。在纳威使用蹩脚漂浮咒把罗恩运往校医院的时候，他们在男生宿舍的楼梯上发生了事故，罗恩摔断了腿，不得不真的住进校医院。

为了表示歉意，纳威送给罗恩一株自己培育的改良曼德拉草做礼物——他为自己的草药作品很是得意。改良版曼德拉草药效更强，脾气更暴，在罗恩抚摸其叶子时咬伤了罗恩的手。

罗纳德·韦斯莱悲惨的一周以占卜课作业史上唯一一个O作为了结束。

但还有一些别的，罗恩没有预测到。在第二周的第一天，他分化成为了一个alpha，之后，赫敏也分化成了一个alpha，而拉文德分化成了一个Omega。赫敏和拉文德一起来校医院看了他，初初分化仍然在情动期的罗恩嗅着拉文德身上的Omega信息素味道，突然意识到一个事实，那就是让他最快乐的仅仅是赫敏·格兰杰的笑脸，这和alpha、beta、Omega与信息素一点儿关系都没有。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 希望能使用凹三的朋友们多多在这里和我互动！


End file.
